User talk:QueenBuffy/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have True Blood's Pam Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley 'Night, Maker!' Well thanks for the good time, but Im retiring for the night. Gotta get some sleep or your progeny will be sleeping all day! Well anyways, good night! LovelyChrys 08:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) OMG! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I have the best maker ever! And no, I'm afaraid. Lol I was gonna ask you the same thing! Can you join chat or no? --LovelyChrys 04:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to bother, but Buffy....................I don't see my admin status on my profile :( Help ---Chrys One last thing! I'm sorry! But how do you change videos into gifs? -Chrys : Okay, I'll be working on Pam's bio each season. : ---Chrys Hi QB am so happy for you i think this a cool idea, I’ll definitely be buzzing around (mostly cause of Tara )and don’t worry I won’t be editing anything I’ll just be sending you annoying little messages whenever I see an error or something that might be worth a second glance such as , how under Pam’s occupation she listed as Co owner of fangtasia but in last night’s episode while she was laying down for Tara she said ”Yes I want you to bartend fangtasia’s min now and were under staffed”. Oyaya 06:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oyaya Hi again I was reading the Pam page and there’s a little error , Pam wasn’t released in 2010 it’s still 2009 since Tara was shot and made vampire on Halloween night 2009 and it can’t have been more than two days when Pam rescued her and brought her back to Fangtasia where Pam got released Oyaya 19:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oyaya 'Oyaya Editing' Hey, Buff! I gave, or is giving Oyaya an hour and 30 mins of editing. I will fix them if they are not right...... So, you got my word! ;) --LovelyChrys 19:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, Buff Buffy! Can you come to chat or no? : --LovelyChrys 00:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Up for Chat? ::: --LovelyChrys 18:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Family Tree It'll get easier........ Im about to got to Comm. central, for help with the templates. If you wanna meet me in this chatroom, we can discuss how to fix this. --LovelyChrys : Im just here to test the signature: : 03:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC)